Mysteries Uncovered
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: Even though the past is the past, it can still hunt you in the present, and affect the future. Secrets no matter how good it his hidden, will still come out. And no matter how few knows about this, the time will come everyone will know. Just like the Secret of the Tri-ni-Set, all of its secrets and pasts will be unveiled- Its Mysteries will be Uncovered.
1. Prologue

**Title: Mysteries Uncovered**

**By: Precious-Little-Girl**

**Summary:**

**"The time has come." A man wearing the Vongola Ring said. "The world's balance will be gone." A man wearing the Simon Ring continued. "That only THEM can restore then." A woman with a clover like mark on her left cheek finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Prologue**

The tri-ni-set is made up of 3 sets. The Sea, Clam and Rainbow. In the past it wasn't that. In the past, there is what we call, 'earthlings', the real protectors of Earth and its balance. Those people handles and supports all of Earth. Until it came to the point where their numbers started to decrease, because of deaths. Then it resulted only two of them were left.

Since the two of them will eventually die, they decided to split the balance into three sets, seven each, resembling the former number that resembles the balance with the first two sets in the form of rings and the last in the form of pacifiers. Unable to maintain the balance with just the two of them, they had to rely of the power of humans. With it, they had to find a 'rightful' bearer, pure of heart and will not use it for personal means. That is they came across young Giotto of the recently formed Vongola. He had agreed to take care that part of the set, naming it Vongola, the part of the Clam, the balance of time.

The two other sets, the Sea and Rainbow, had come to an agreement to be taken care of one of the two earthlings, Sephira, the balance of parallel worlds and the tri-ni-set

Then the disagreement started, Sephira wanted to live with the humans, be like one while the other with the name of Checkerface wanted to stay hidden. The two of them ended up choosing different paths, one living with the humans and started a Famiglia the same as the Vongola but with the name to Giglio Nero while the other remained hidden.

It had become that way. The Vongola, led by Giotto, with the duty and power of the 1/3 of the tri-ni-set in the balance of time. The Giglio Nero, led by Sephira, with the duty and power of the 2/3 of the tri-ni-set in the balance of parallel worlds and the balance of the tri-ni-set. And Checkerface silently guarding the two holders of the 3 sets.

In due time, the rings of the two sets had been passed down to the Famiglia heirs of the Vongola and Giglio Nero, the rings with the balance of time and the rings with the balance of parallel words respectively. But had gone wrong, with Vongola's heir unworthy of the power, there was no choice but to restrain and hide its power. But the effect is the first holders will have their wills trap at the rings forever as well as the next boss of the holders of the rings. While in the Giglio Nero with the heir unable to support the pacifiers, only the rings, made Checkerface have no choice to get the pacifiers from the Giglio Nero and only leave them with the rings.

Checkerface then found the next rightful heir of the pacifier which is the 8th Boss of the Giglio Nero but with the other position vacant. There began the Il Prescilte Siete or the chosen seven and them being turned to babies that were called Arcobalenos and short life one of them. That being the side effect of being left with no owner of many generations.

While the rings of the balance of parallel worlds left with the not the true owner, the time where it came the real owner, gave him sudden change in his mind as the result of being left with no rightful owner for generations as well. But were rightfully corrected by the owner of the rings of balance in time.

And then another thing happened, another set showed up unknown to the two earthlings that it is a supporting part of the set itself which were entrusted to the Simon.

But with the overall result, the effect of the sudden mishaps were the trapped wills and souls of its first sole and rightful owner. They used it to guide the incoming rightful heirs of the rings and pacifiers for they know that time will come the balance will be gone.

Where their rightful heirs of it will truly need to use and live up their roles..

The Sea knows no bounds,

The Clam passes its form from generation to generation,

The Rainbow appears as dots not as lines in time appear in one point before fading away,

And the Reputation that makes the set a secret to all...

* * *

Precious-Little-Girl: *dodges tomatoes and other thrown materials* I know all of you are mad at me in posting ANOTHER story.. But I just can't help it… Plot Bunnies are always in my mind.. especially this one so I decided to post this already.. But don't worry.. all of my other stories already the planned next chapter so it wouldn't be long time when I will post it all together.. And also this is like a 'celebratory' story because of me winning something in our school.. The Essay Writing competition.. I went against my seniors and somehow ended up at 2nd place… So yeah.. Celebratory stuff..

Do you like it? I think not.. Well I hope you enjoyed.. Thank you for reading!

P.S.: If someone saw this in Facebook.. Yup.. It is the same thing.. :3


	2. Strange Occurrence

Precious-Little-Girl: Hi~ Uh- I'm back? If you are all wondering on how I am here even though I said that I was on break on all of my stories, it's because I have a free time.. And I want to update this story because this is still on the Prologue part~ Thank you for those who added my story in his/ her favorite/ follow list and for the ones who reviewed! :) But sorry for the VERY short chapter.. T^T I know that this is not good enough for all of you.. *bows*

And also I changed the summary, but the plot will stay the same.. :)

Reply to Reviews:

princesslolitatheorca654-san: Arigatou!

Guest-san: Hai hai~ I'll remember that! I usually save my stories in my phone and computer~:) Thank you~

* * *

**Mysteries Uncovered**

**Chapter 1: The Strange ****Occurrence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Warning(s): Wrong grammar, Misspelled words and OOC**

* * *

The Representative battles are over, no more fighting. All of them had went back to their normal life, which means back to Italy and their 'normal' lifestyle. Yes, even Sawada Iemitsu had already left as long the final conflicts are over.

So now, it was morning to all of Japan, all of the residents would either be fast asleep or starting their day. That isn't different to the Sawada Residence of the town Namimori. In fact if you hear what they are doing it would be considered as a normal 'family' activity, but when you can see what is currently happening, it couldn't be dubbed as one.

What is happening?

It is only because of the four of the strongest Mafia Famiglias, namely the Millefiore, Cavallone, Simon and Giglio Nero, had come to visit the ever-humble-abode of the Sawadas. It was actually intended to be a 'solo' visit for all of them, but when they saw each other in front of the house, it had been a surprise for all of them. But still, it hadn't been that bad.

Even though it had been a surprise (especially for Tsuna) to be seen them right in front of their household, he and other residents of the house, welcomed them with glee and it only took a minute to proclaim a party that is going to happen. The party had started soon and all of it was in peace. Al of them were gathered in the living room, chatting animatedly. Yep, there was peace.

Until...

A loud gunshot was heard throughout the whole house resulting to a large hall in the wall.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! We came just in time!"

"Ushishishishi~ There is a party prepared by the peasants for the prince~"

"Fake prince-senpai, this isn't for you."

"Muu.. I wouldn't have come here if this wasn't free."

"Trash."

"The GREAT SKULL-SAMA is here!"

"I should be in my lab testing my experiments."

"We're here at last, kora!"

The Varia and the Arcobaleno had arrived.

Now the gathering became a complete chaos with the new additions. Scratch that- it had turned for the worst.

"HIIEEEEEEE! Please don't destroy the house!" One helpless Sawada 'Tsuna'Tsunayoshi, the young heir of the famous Vongola Family, said.

"Oh my~ So energetic!" Sawada Nana, the mother of the young heir, said, as if breaking glass and furniture is normal.

Tsuna sweat dropped at his mother's obliviousness but nevertheless tries to stop them from wreaking their house, "Please! Don't the house! HIEEEEEEE!" He tried once again as he dodge the glass shards coming to him. He never had expected this. The Millefiore, Simon and Giglio Nero Famiglias coming here no less and also the Varia! This is chaos! And if Hibari-san found out about this-"

"I'll bite you to death."

Too late.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! H-Hibari-san! Wait!" Tsuna pleaded while dodging all the attacks that the Disciplinary Prefect and his Cloud guardian is giving him. Because of those continuous attacks it gave him no time to explain, not that he would listen anyway.

Meanwhile when they noticed it, all of them stopped all of their personal antics and started watching the fight and cheering both of them.

"EXTREME!"

"Haha!"

"GO JUUDAIME!"

With Tsuna dodging all the unmerciful that Kyoya is giving him, the whole house is almost going to be destroyed, if he hadn't agreed to replace it with the strongest construction materials. It was such a luck that her mother had to go and buy more ingredients for the food she was going to prepare.

Good thing that Kyoya have to patrol the whole school and Namimori making their fight to be put to a hold. And luckily the Varia went home to their vacation house near Namimori so the only ones here are the Millefiore, Giglio Nero, Simon and the Arcobaleno. Even his guardian, Enma and Byakuran's guardians (except Lambo) had already left and are now at their respective homes so the house become a little quiet.

* * *

After cleaning for the whole day party, all of them had gone back to their routine as a normal family would have. Eating dinner and readying for bed.

Now going to sleep, the three Skies felt a shake around them, even Enma. The persons who are currently with them, Reborn currently in Aria and Yuni's room and Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin at Tsuna's, looked at them confusedly. Tsuna signaled them to go out for a while, which they complied and now only the 3 of them remaining (plus Reborn).

With only them experiencing it they didn't fight back because it might be important. And in Tsuna's case, his Hyper Intuition screamed that it is important. REALLY IMPORTANT.

Good thing he is with Enma and Byakuran and he knows that they are experiencing it as well so he didn't freaked out. And he knows that Aria is there with Yuni and they know more than freaking out.

_'W-what is happening?!'_

It lasted for a minute. And in that one minute the 5 of them are trembling and paled. All of them especially Tsuna. What they saw isn't any hallucination.

_'W-what was it?'_

No. It is worse. Because they just know that what they saw is the future.

But...

What or Who had caused that?

But why did they saw that or who made them saw that...

Then what they saw surprised them more is...

The familiar set that is in front of them..


	3. Confusion and a Little Explanation

**Mysteries Uncovered**

**Chapter 2: Confusion and a Little Explanation**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning(s): Wrong Grammar, Misspelled words, Grammatical Errors, OOC, and others that you can find.**

* * *

As their respective rings' flame disappeared it all felt to each of their palms. They are about to ask each other about it about something about what happened is making them tired enough to make all of them sleep fastly.

Meanwhile, since that only happened to the 5 of them, Reborn watched them with a calculating gaze. He looked at the sleeping former Sky Arcobaleno with the pacifier in front of her. He knows that it happened in the other room as well proven of the flames he felt but it doesn't make sense.

**Reborn's POV**

I know that this hasn't happened before because if it did I would know. More importantly what did they saw there? This is the first time that I've seen them like that Since after the War.

Tch. This is unusual for me to be like this. And why is the pacifier here it should be with the Venidice. I should investigate this further.

I sighed as I saw them unconscious. _'They couldn't have fainted from shock,'_ I thought.

I examined the both of them as I came to a realization, _'They were knocked unconscious but not physically.'_

I need to go to Italy tomorrow.

**End of Reborn's POV**

* * *

**Morning (Tsuna, Enma and Byakuran's side)**

Morning came faster the 5 had expected. Their heads are full of questions which increased when they saw their rings right in front of them and not at their fingers.

They would have rambled or voice out their questions, but right now they know that they shouldn't be gushing over it. They have to deal with this calmly.

Meanwhile at Aria and Yuni's Side

At the same manner both of them felt the same ways as the others. But with a little more complication.

The Sky Pacifier is here. But colorless.

"Mother, shouldn't this be the pacifier's color still be orange?" Yuni asked her mother.

"You are right, Yuni." Aria replied while frowning. "I don't like this. This never even happened before." She voiced out.

"We should go to Tsunayoshi-kun later." Aria said once again making Yuni nod.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Breakfast came upon them fine but the 5 couldn't shake off their 'worriedness'. But nevertheless continued eating maling the other occupants oblivious to their somber mood.

As they finished it, dressed in a 'respectable' outdoor outfits, they all went out of the house to go to one safe place where in they could discuss what happened. The safe place where they could talk privately. But a question hanged in their heads wondering where is Reborn at the moment.

Nana, who currently remembered something said to them as if reading their minds, "Oh. Reborn-kun said that he will be gone to Italy for some time."

"Thanks, okaa-san. We will be going out." Tsuna replied.

"Alright. Take care~" Nana sang out as she returned to her daily chores.

Reaching their destination, all of them, settled down where they could finally talk peacefully. All of them got in to their serious mode, or in other words, their Boss Mode.

Enma was the one who started it as he is the one who is the most confused of all of them, "What does it mean? I mean the one we saw yesterday."

"It could be the future." Aria hypothesized.

"But I tried to look at the parallel worlds but it didn't even worked. It is like my ability to see through parallel worlds just disappeared." Byakuran voiced out earning them gasps from the other members.

"What do you mean about the tri-ni-set?" Enma who can't take it anymore, asked.

"It simply holds the balance of the world." Yuni explained.

"It is entrusted to the Vongola, Giglio Nero and Millefiore Families." Aria continued.

"Then why did I experienced when if you are the one who holds it?" Enma once again asked.

The two former arcobalenos were silenced by the question. If ever something might happen to the tri-ni-set it should only have occurred to the Sky Holders.

"It is because it is a sub-set of the tri-ni-set. It assumes the role of secrecy and hidden reputation of the tri-ni-set as it is hidden to all." Tsuna suddenly said, the only one who hadn't spoke when they started.

The 4 of them noticed Tsuna's eyes had a shade of orange, which greatly surprised them. This shouldn't had happened, they are sure that sometimes Tsuna's eyes becomes orange when going to Dying Will Mode or when he is near that mode, but now his eyes can turn into like that. It feels like they are talking to a different Tsuna.

And that statement confused them more. While at the midst of silence, Aria and Yuni thought, _'How come we didn't know it? This is too mysterious and disturbing.'_

Byakuran is the one who interrupted the silence, "But how is this possible Tsunayoshi-kun? I never saw it in any parallel worlds."

"The Simon Rings isn't recognized as one of it. Instead it is considered as a subset and supporting." Tsuna replied.

"Tsuna-kun, how did you know this?" Enma asked as he glanced at his Simon ring.

"I felt a connection when I first saw you and now that is what I feel about this." He answered while fiddling with his fingers.

No one said a word nor denied the statement knowing that Tsuna has the Hyper Intuition. And they also felt that in the first time they met. But it is somehow impossible in having another set in the set. But this is the Hyper Intuition that we are talking about, it had never been wrong before.

"Well then, I think this is enough. But we'll have to observe more about this." Aria said. "And it is better if we will not tell our guardians about this."

"If there is no other things to be discussed then why don't we do some relaxing." Aria said once again but now, slipping out of her Boss Mode just like Tsuna and the others.

The boys, just went along with the 'idea' since it is in some ways, appropriate. And so they also invited their guardians to their little 'trip'.

* * *

It had been a tiring day for them so all of them slept early. They all had recovered from the commotion last night,but that doesn't mean it is done.

When the clock had stroked to midnight, the pacifiers and rings glowed once again but was made unaware of the holders.

* * *

**Precious-Little-Girl: E-E-Eto.. Thank you for reading the new chapter! And I'm so sorry for the late update and if this isn't good enough.. I might update sooner.. We have a 1-week sem. break, so I may have free time! ^^**

**Reply to Review(s):**

**GreyWhiteShadows-san: Thank you! But I think you're not satisfied with this, right?**

**zhizn214 -san: Don't worry, I will not add any OC.. I'm sure you know Enma of Simon **(The famiglia from the manga)**, right? But don't worry I will not add any OC.. But if I did, it will only be for fillers (ex. a name of a student)..**

**How's the chapter? Good? Boring? Fine? This chapter is boring, isn't it?**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
